TAMING BULMA
by elenahedgehog
Summary: Love follows you even in others realms, a sexy hot story of love training. bulma x vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of this comics ore novels property of elloras cave, which this fanfic was based….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

_Some love last a life, some others even another realms…, _

_love its impossible to avoid, its powerful and wild… _

_and sometimes you have to work to get it… _

_even get tamed_

**Chapter One. *** First step first *** **

In a sea of elegantly dressed beautiful people, the young master Vegeta no Ouji had eyes for only one woman. He sipped his drink, unable to take his gaze off Bulma Lavender Brief. Brooding, he studied the curve of her hip, the graceful arch of her neck. He followed the luxurious fall of her turquoise hair down the length of her spine. Every smile, every pout of her lush, kissable lips, was designed to bring him to his knees.

From across the room she turned and caught his stare. He didn't bother to avert his eyes. _What's the use? _The air between them sizzled. His body began to respond. His ears buzzed. He ceased to hear the music and the lively party conversation that surrounded him. Everything else faded in the background when she boldly cocked her head and raised her brows. He allowed himself a small smile and shrugged. _The ball's in your court. _The luscious red-painted lips parted and exposed even white teeth.

Even from this distance he was blindsided by the power of her smile. His blood simmered, but his hooded eyes hid the answering heat she ignited. Every muscle tightened in anticipation. _What's your next move, Bulma? _He didn't have to wait long, watching intently as she glided through the crowd. Vegeta smiled wryly. Temptation was walking towards him wearing a short silk dress that flaunted shapely legs and four-inch stiletto heels that encased narrow, sexy feet. If he had one weakness, it was her, but it wouldn't do to let her know that. It would give her too much of an advantage. He shifted and gripped his drink firmly when she came to a halt in front of him.

"Vegeta Ouji." He took a deep breath. Her voice was sinful, like the rest of her. It reminded him of dark nights and long hours of torrid sex. Bulma looked up at him through her long, sooty lashes. "You're not having a good time?" "Why do you say that?" He smelled her scent, subtle and light. It teased his senses. Made him want to nuzzle that soft spot at the base of her throat and seek out the secret places she misted with perfume.

Her shoulders moved in a careless shrug. "You're hiding in this corner. It's not like you to hide." "Who says I'm hiding?" He shot her a lazy smile. "I'm enjoying the view." The dress she was wearing was enough to make a man sit up and take notice. It was bold red—silky—and draped over her in a way that fired one's imagination. It certainly fired his. Those lush red lips curved. "No date tonight?" The smooth line of her throat drew his gaze, before it slipped lower to her shadowed cleavage. He itched to pull her bodice down and see what was artfully hidden underneath the elegant silk dress.

"Keeping tabs on me, Bulma?" Her full lips kissed the crystal wine goblet she held as she sipped her drink. They glistened damply in a siren's smile. A pang of envy consumed him. He wanted to know her taste, wanted to run his tongue over her lips and dampen them himself. Bulma tilted her head. "Maybe like me, you're ready for something new." His body clenched at her words, followed by a flash of irritation. He was getting damn tired of this cat-and-mouse game. He frowned and threw her a dark look.

"What do you want?" She just grinned and took his glass, placing it on a nearby table along with hers. To his surprise, she pulled him out to the dance floor and glided into his arms. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled her closer and gripped her hips as she swayed sinuously to the slow, jazzy music. It felt good to hold her. The soft brush of her body against his only whetted his appetite.

Soon he was steeped in her scent and lost in the feel of her voluptuous curves. He boldly smoothed a hand over her rounded buttocks. No panty line. _What the hell did she have on underneath? _Somehow they ended up in a secluded corner, hidden by a couple of huge potted plants.

A soft hand came up to touch his face. "Kiss me." He held her steady when she shifted closer to him. Unbelievable. In the middle of his mother's party, in a crowded ballroom, he was sporting a raging hard-on. What's worse, the little minx knew it. Her sexy pouting smile told him so. "You're asking for trouble." None too gently, he put her from him and headed for the French doors.

Once outside, he pulled air into his parched lungs. Seeking solitude, he stalked around the length of the swimming pool to a shadowed corner of the backyard. He jammed his hands deep into his pockets and surveyed the pale reflection of the moonlight on the tranquil water. The cool evening quickly enveloped him in its embrace.

The heady smell of late-blooming flowers was redolent in the thick night air. Perfect for seduction. If he was a superstitious man, he would think nature was conspiring to aid in his downfall. A great shuddering breath squeezed from his lungs. He'd wanted Bulma for years—but she was untouchable, forbidden. It was an implicit rule—don't sleep with your sister's best friend, goku will puch out the life out of him ifhe knew.

Tonight was different. Tonight he was feeling none of the usual reticence. Tonight he wanted to _take_. He was on the verge of falling headlong into her willing arms. _I'm sick of walking around with a fucking hard-on. _"Are you afraid that once you kiss me you won't be able to stop?" Bulma's soft voice floated into the silence, heavy with challenge. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard her approach. He slowly turned to face her.

"You're playing with fire." She brushed against him, igniting the flames. "Play with me, Vegeta. Let's burn together." She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He cursed softly. He was no more able to stop himself from curving around the plump mound, than from brushing the turgid tip that pushed insistently against her silk dress.

"Go, Bulma." She lifted her chin. "Why won't you admit you want me, too?" "Take my advice. Leave me," he repeated in a strangled voice. She stepped closer, trapping his hand between them. "You're a fraud, Vegeta. How many times have I caught you looking at me when you thought I didn't notice? Just tonight you couldn't take your eyes off me." He clenched his jaw tight and didn't answer. Bulma reached up and gave him an open mouthed kiss.

He held himself rigid, but could only do it for a few seconds before he allowed his lips to soften against hers. The kiss was slow and full of heat. With her tongue, she skillfully drew him into an erotic dueling game that knocked him off his feet. He was dazed when it ended. Her sweet breath fanned gently against his lips. "It's only fair to warn you. I don't give up easily." She turned and sashayed the few feet to the pool house. He followed her with his gaze as she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her.

Moments later, lights came on in the bungalow and cast distorted shadows on the swimming pool. His fists clenched. He couldn't go on like this much longer. He needed to take care of this simmering attraction between them. _Simmering? _It was a fucking furnace, ready to explode. She was one hell of a package, sexy as all get out and not afraid to show it. His eyes locked on the closed door. _What am I going to do with you, Bulma? _But deep down inside, he was afraid it was a foregone conclusion.

He was a goner, ready to succumb and lose himself in her delicious body. He froze as the door opened once again. The evening temperature instantly rose several degrees as she appeared on the threshold. One shapely leg was propped up on an antique chair. Ensnared, knowing he shouldn't, but unable to stop himself, he watched eagerly as she rolled down her thigh-high stocking. He greedily devoured every inch of skin she revealed. The other stocking followed the first.

He drew in a shaky breath. Any minute now, somebody was going to come out of the French doors and witness her little striptease. The words he was about to say stuck in his throat when she lowered her dress and pushed it down her hips. His tongue wedged to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't look away as she shimmied seductively out of it. His teeth snapped together at the sight of her bare breasts.

They were more beautiful than he'd imagined, lush and full, tipped with dusky pink areolas. He could only stare as she bent and discarded the flimsy thong she wore. Bulma straightened. Her fingertip brushed against her nipple before coasting down her smooth belly. "I want you here," her fingers disappeared between plump pussy lips, "deep inside me. I want you to fuck me, Vegeta. I'm not afraid to admit it." Her gaze drifted down his front, where his eager cock pushed against his pants unashamedly.

"I know you want me, too. What are you going to do about it?" she asked, her voice low and husky. She walked away, leaving the door open in blatant invitation. Vegeta swallowed thickly. _Goddammit_. Once he accepted her challenge, nothing was going to be the same. But he was only a man—and he'd just reached the point of no return. He stepped towards the pool house. He was ready to fall.

Bulma trembled in front of the dresser mirror. Her heart thudded nervously. She'd never stripped to seduce a man before. _Would it work? _The door behind her closed firmly. Her heart leapt to her throat as Vegeta appeared behind her. An air of recklessness surrounded him—he looked dangerous. Sharp tension filled the air. Her eyes met his in the mirror. "Did you enjoy the show?" He gave a short, strained laugh as he came closer. "The little striptease? I would have to be made of stone not to enjoy it." He bent and kissed the soft spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"What am I going to do with you?" She'd waited so long for this, there was no backing out now. She turned and faced him, expelling a trembling breath. "Whatever you want." He rubbed against her and shook his head. "You're too used to men worshiping at your feet." She arched to his touch. A thousand needles of sensation struck her all at once, sucking her breath away. "I've wanted you for a long time, Vegeta." He licked the soft shell of her ear. "I know." "You want me, too." In a bold move, she took his hand and placed it within the moist folds of her pussy. Her frustration mounted when he kept stubbornly still.

"You're too used to calling the shots when it comes to men." Her breath came out shaky. "What's that got to do with us?" Bulma pushed his coat off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The buttons on his snowy white dress shirt were no match for her determined fingers. Soon, the two sides of his shirt gaped open. Her gaze was frankly admiring as she took in the rippled muscles of his torso. His body was strong enough to melt any woman's defenses.

He screamed sex, sex, sex. And boy, she wanted lots of it with him. She slid her hand down his washboard abs to dip briefly in his navel before following the hair that arrowed down and disappeared into his pants. His muscles contracted under her light touch. She loosened his belt buckle, at the same time standing on tiptoe to fasten her lips to his neck.

"Bulma" he growled warningly. It was too late to stop. With the button and zipper undone, she pushed the trousers down his thighs. She breathed deeply before she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled out his heavily engorged cock. Her mouth went dry. He was thick and long with a broad mushroom-shaped head. "I need to taste you." He closed his eyes in surrender. A deep thrill slithered down her spine and converged on her pussy. She tongued him quickly, briefly. The thick head of his cock nudged her lips.

"Lick it, Bulma." One slow flick of her tongue tore a muted groan from him. She licked around and around, relaxed and unhurried. He gritted his teeth. "Suck all of it. No more teasing." Excitement wound through her bloodstream at his growled order. His voice was raspy, his breathing rough and uneven. Her lips covered the wide head, enveloping him in her mouth. Her tongue stroked and licked and teased. The hungry, choked moan he uttered brought fresh moisture to her pussy. She sucked him slow and deep, lingering over every lick and tight, wet suction.

He was delicious. Her hand came up and cupped his testicles, the skin tightening under her light grip. The feel of the baby-soft skin in contrast to the tensile strength of his body tore at her control. Her pulse raced madly. There were so many things she wanted to do to bring him pleasure. Only with Vegeta did she feel this out of control, this eager to please. The harsh groan he expelled was music to her ears. She looked up, noting the tight lines of strain around his beautiful lips and felt the powerful tremor that rocked him. A heady feeling of triumph filled her.

"You're gonna make me come," he warned gutturally. "Hmm." She stretched her lips over him and started all over again, going deeper and faster, intensifying her caresses. "Damn it, Bulma," he moaned desperately before surrendering. All the warning she got was a grunt a mere second before he blasted deep in her mouth. She worked her throat as she enthusiastically swallowed. She gradually relaxed as she licked up the last drop, briefly dipping to lovingly kiss the tight testicles cupped in her palm.

He pulled her up and buried his face in her hair. "God, you're incredible." She rubbed her breasts against the soft hair on his chest, her nipples puckering tightly. She couldn't stop touching him, running her lips down his neck, his throat, back up to his ear. "I want to taste every inch of you." He swooped down and took her mouth in a blazingly hot kiss.

Her eyes drifted closed as she clung to him and willingly went along for the ride. He touched her everywhere. She moaned and shuddered. His fingertips feathered down her front and encircled her breasts, going around and around in ever smaller circles until they surrounded the taut tips. Bulma arched her back and whimpered a protest. He uttered a strained laugh before he obliged her by brushing against her nipples. It wasn't enough.

Her next breath was taken from her as he pulled and squeezed and sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her. "But I don't think I'll be able to wait that long," he muttered thickly. "Vegeta," she moaned. His hand slid down the slight swell of her belly before finding the smooth skin of her pussy. He delved into the moist folds and honed in on her clit. A feverish shiver overtook her, her world rocked and trembled.

She was as weak as a baby in his arms, parting her legs wider at his muttered order. It didn't take long for her to come—she was too aroused for that. With a soft cry, she exploded in absolute rapture. Vegeta rode out her orgasm, fingers still deep in her body, pulling the last tremor from the very depths of her being. After the dizzying ride was over, she clung to him weakly. He kissed her softly before putting her gently from him and righting his clothes. "Be at my place tomorrow night at seven." He pressed another brief, hard kiss on her parted lips before walking out the way he came in.

Bulma slumped on the chair. _That was it? _Seething with frustration, she stared at the closed door. The night was supposed to end differently. Visions of sweat-slicked bodies writhing on tangled sheets filled her mind. That was how she wanted to spend the night with Vegeta. The taste she'd had of him was all too brief. She wanted more. A whole lot more. She needed to fuck him. Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of this comics ore novels property of elloras cave, which this fanfic was based….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Chapter Two****. - Get a grip girl-**

Bulma walked into her apartment, arms laden with gaily colored shopping bags. Giddy with excitement, she tossed them down on her bed and pulled out the dress she'd bought for her date with Vegeta tonight. A dress designed to knock his socks off. _Along with anything else he's wearing. _She grinned. The dress was a heavenly blue creation that whispered and flowed with every movement. All it had taken was one look and Bulma fell in love. It was outrageously expensive and took a big chunk out of her savings, but what the hell_. _

She held the dress up in front of the mirror. It was deceptively simple, yet sexy. Perfect. She tossed the dress on the bed and looked at her reflection critically. The full-length mirror was honest and unforgiving. Her body was not the slim, svelte kind. In her opinion she was _too _curvy. Those ten extra pounds she couldn't lose seemed to have found a permanent home in her hips. She made a face. Nothing she could do about that.

Her breasts were probably the best part of her body. They were on the large side, but seemed to balance out her rounded hips. She examined her legs. They weren't half bad. With a careless shrug, she turned away from the mirror and walked to the kitchen. Picking up the mail from the tiled counter, she flipped through the pile. At the bottom was a thick, cream-colored envelope. Her stomach sank. With an all-too-familiar feeling of dread, she tore the missive open and pulled out the elegantly embossed contents. It was an invitation to her mother's seventh wedding.

Her lips twisted. So husband number six hadn't worked out after all. What else was new? It sure didn't take Bunny Bubbles Widow of Brief Sheridan-McKinley-anda- slew-of-other-names long to find victim number seven. Bulma eyed the costly paper used for the invitation. Why did her Mom even bother? She had no intention of being a party to her mother's insane need to marry every man she dated. It made a mockery of the institution of marriage.

With a heavy sigh, she tossed the invitation back on the counter and trudged to the shower. Long ago she had decided that marriage was not for her. Love was a temporary feeling, and commitment was something very few people could live up to. Just look at her Mom. She was the perfect example that showed getting married didn't mean a damn thing anymore.

Thick steam slowly filled the bathroom. Her thoughts churned painfully, dominated by bitter memories. Her gaze followed the water as it sluiced down her body before continuing down the drain. _I wish I could get rid of my troubles that way. _She raised her face to the gentle massage of the shower. If only it were that easy.

The taxi dropped her off in front of the Upper East Side townhouse Vegeta called home. Her knees shook so badly she almost tripped on the ridiculously high heels she wore. A nervous laugh made its way out of her trembling lips. Butterflies flitted around her stomach frantically and her hands were cold and damp. She navigated the steps up to the front door and moved to press the doorbell.

The door opened abruptly and Vegeta stood on the threshold. Bulma swallowed at the sight of him in a black shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He looked delicious. He was just as busy devouring her, his murmured greeting washing over her. Heat began to claw its way up her insides. _Would it be a terrible faux pas if she pulled off her clothes and just asked him to fuck her right here? _She blushed at the thought. In the next second, her mind went blank as he bent and gave her a slow, toe-curling kiss. When next she was aware, he had pulled her inside.

His eyes gleamed sexily. "Hi." Warmth flooded her insides at the intimacy in his tone. "Hi." His hands splayed on her back, restlessly roving up and down. A short tug brought her up close to him. "You look beautiful." The heat emanating from him threatened to burn right through her dress. Her breath caught in her throat as she brushed against the erection he sported. "You don't look so bad yourself." He swooped down and gave her several short, teasing kisses.

Their lips touched and parted over and over. Heat pooled in her pussy. Her nipples pushed insistently against the silk of her dress, the soft material rasping deliciously against the taut tips. "Are you hungry?" he asked, his breath fanning the soft skin of her neck. She laughed huskily. "Not for food." His lips opened over hers and their tongues tangled. Bulma began to burn. Not a slow burn, but a firestorm that suddenly broke and raged. Vegeta was unstoppable, a driving force that pushed through and completely overtook her.

Her zipper loosened. With a little help from him, her dress fell in a puddle at her feet. Her unfettered breasts fell into his hands, their distended tips pushing hard against his palms. Bulma whimpered in need, busy unbuttoning his shirt. He backed her against a wall and impatiently pushed her hands aside, tugging his shirt open, uncaring that buttons went flying in all directions. Drugged by his kisses, she rubbed against him, her nipples two tight points that burrowed amid the soft body hair on his chest.

"Let's get rid of this," he muttered impatiently. One sharp tug was all it took to tear the flimsy thong away from her hips. Her legs rubbed restlessly together, falling open to admit one hard male thigh in between. His knee slid between hers, the faint rasping feel of his trousers against her inner thigh driving her crazy. He gripped her tightly

and lifted until her breasts were level with his mouth. A long moan was ripped from her as he mouthed the sensitive tips. She held him to her and desperately tried to push more of her flesh against him.

"You taste so good, Bulma." His voice was rough, guttural. "Vegeta," she gasped desperately, feeling herself burn hotter and hotter. "I'm right here," he assured her. He bent and suckled the soft skin of her neck, his hands curving around her ass. Bulma fought to relax, fought to breathe and stay standing. She clung to him tightly, moaning desperately at the brief swipe he gave her sopping pussy. In the next second, she was whimpering incoherently as his fingers plunged inside. Her hips arched to his touch, ripples of heat penetrating her womb.

She climbed higher, and knew she wasn't going to last. His dark head was pillowed against her chest. All she could focus on was his lips, his hands, and oh God, his tongue. He was driving her insane. "I need to—" she grabbed his belt and pulled it from the loops, "—help me, Vegeta!" He finished the job himself, pushing down his trousers. His erect cock nudged the lips of her pussy. "I'm sorry," he muttered, breathing heavily.

He hitched her legs higher around his waist. "I'll make it up to you next time," was all he said before his cock pushed through her channel and slid home. Her breath shuddered. Bulma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He filled every inch and took what was offered with no apologies. It was rough and primal. _And it was oh so good_, she thought dizzily.

The tender tissues of her pussy were assaulted by the unforgiving rhythm he adopted. "Fuck me," she whispered in his ear. "Don't ever stop." A violent tremor rocked her. He thrust deeper, the primitive animal in him taking over. She wasn't any better, moaning and pleading with him to continue. Sweat slicked his back, her hands sliding against the hot skin. Her legs locked tight around him as he stroked deep inside her moist depths.

Bulma screamed as pleasure exploded inside her—she contracted wildly around his cock. He gripped her hips and held her still as he let out a rough groan and followed her over. Hot seed splashed the clenching walls of her pussy as she greedily absorbed every tremor that shook her body. She panted, waiting for her pulse to go back to normal. The sound of his heavy breathing washed over her. Her lips curved. She wasn't the only one who was thoroughly shaken up. Vegeta slid his hands under her legs, hooking them firmly around his waist before heading up the winding staircase.

Bulma hung on, wide-eyed and flushed with embarrassment. "Put me down, Vegeta," she mumbled against his neck. "I'm too heavy to carry up the stairs." "Shut up," he replied in an affectionate tone. The ascent was pure torment as his still-lodged cock shifted and thrust in her as he took the stairs one step at a time. Unbelievably, a kernel of arousal grew and blossomed inside her once more. Her pussy clenched rhythmically. He thickened inside her, growing long and hard during the final steps up the stairs.

There was no stopping the low moan that erupted from between her lips. One look at him and she knew he was in as deep as she was. Tightening her hold on him, she lifted up and down, eyes closing at the sheer pleasure of impaling herself on him. "You're killing me" he gritted out as he kicked his bedroom door open. Her gaze was glued to his lips, dazed and consumed by the hunger to possess them. She ran her tongue around and around the firm curves of his upper and lower lip, quickly slipping in between to graze his teeth.

She gasped at the large hand that curved around her nape and pulled her hair back, tipping her face up. "You're so beautiful, Bulma." His gaze grew hooded, his black eyes unfathomable. "I want to slow down and make love to you properly, but I don't know if I have the patience to do that." He licked the side of her neck. "I want to taste you, memorize every inch and every curve." "Vegeta," she whimpered. He took her lips in a kiss that devoured, stoked and soothed. Too late—she was already on fire.

He gently deposited her on the bed, slipping out of her pussy. His cock glistened damply with their combined juices as it rose between them. A soft moan of protest slipped from her lips, feeling bereft without him inside her. Vegeta ignored that, trailing his fingers down to her breasts. He squeezed them gently, pushing the mounds together. "These have driven me crazy. I could suck your nipples for hours." He dipped and pulled a distended tip deep in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he suckled.

She tunneled her fingers through his hair and sought to get closer. In one swift stroke, he pushed inside her pussy once more. He drew in a shaky breath and held still. "Oh," she cried out helplessly. "I can feel you so deep, Vegeta." He gave a small grin before he sat back on his haunches, draping her legs over his. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to have him openly admire her.

His intense black eyes raked over her. Bulma writhed on the bed, mutely begging him to move. "Touch your breasts," he muttered hoarsely. More than willing to play his game, she cupped the full weight of the heavy mounds in her hands and rotated her palms against the taut tips. His eyes glinted hotly. He gave her two deep strokes that brought a moan to her lips. He palmed her ass and squeezed.

Bulma drew in a huge shuddering breath. Blunt-tipped fingers rubbed suggestively against the puckered rosebud between her cheeks. "Vegeta?" Desire mixed with apprehension filled that one word. "I want to fuck you here," he whispered gutturally. "I want to watch my cock go deep in your ass and fuck you out of your mind." Just like that, she came. The words he uttered sounded unbelievably sexy, so forbidden that she just toppled over.

Dimly, she heard his strangled groan above her as he pounded into her. He went deep again and again until he came with one great thrust. She trembled, caught in a maelstrom of pleasure so intense it was painful. Feeling as weak and helpless as a baby, she didn't protest as he settled down next to her and pulled her close. Closing her eyes, she snuggled against his warmth with a satisfied smile on her lips.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of this comics ore novels property of elloras cave, which this fanfic was based….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Chapter Three / Facing facts /**

Bulma walked into the Cup o' Java and headed directly to the small table tucked in the back of the coffee shop. Saturday brunch was a tradition for her and juu, something they'd done faithfully for years. Now it was every other Saturday since Juu's marriage. Her lips twitched. Krillin was very possessive of his wife's time. "It's about time you got here," Juu began in a teasing tone. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." "Sorry," she muttered. "I overslept." Interest glowed in her best friend's eyes. "Hmm. Do tell." Bulma didn't answer as the waitress came with two steaming cups of coffee and took their order before leaving.

Juu looked at her expectantly. "Well? Who was the date?" She used the excuse of sipping her coffee to delay answering. But Juu wasn't about to be deterred. "You're stalling, Bulma. Do I know this guy?" She choked. The coffee really was too hot. Juu's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "That's it, isn't it? I know this guy. That's why you're being so secretive." Bulma hid her troubled gaze behind lowered eyelashes.

She'd left Vegeta in the wee hours of the morning. He'd been asleep on his stomach, the thin sheet low over his hips and a muscular arm stretched out on his side. He'd expected her to stay, that much she knew. But she'd never stayed overnight with anybody. Ever. It smacked too much of a willingness to commit and raised too many expectations. She sighed. She'd no doubt deal with him later.

A frown furrowed the smooth skin on Juu's forehead. "This isn't like you, Bulma. You're usually more forthcoming than this." She leaned forward. "Is everything all right?" Bulma winced inwardly. _Everything's peachy. Oh and by the way, I just slept with your cousin. _"Of course. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Juu was about to say something but stopped when she glanced behind Bulma. Her eyes widened with surprise then she grinned with delight.

"Well, hello. I thought you had an early golf game today." Krillin bent down to kiss his wife on the lips. "That's what I thought, too. Imagine my surprise when Vegeta showed up on our doorstep this morning." At the mention of Vegeta's name, Bulma stiffened. Her stomach sank with dread. _Please, please don't let him be here. _Krillin sat down next to his wife and gave Bulma an enigmatic grin.

"Hey, Bulma." Bulma forced herself to give him a small smile. "Krillin." Juu focused her gaze behind Bulma. "Vegeta, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" _Oh no. _A masculine hand pulled out the chair next to her. "Hello, Bulma." With reluctance, she turned to him. "Good morning," she replied politely. She couldn't decipher the expression in his eyes. There was an air of brooding calm about him. What was he doing here? Juu's gaze held a touch of curiosity. The sudden tension in the air was noticeable.

"Well, this is nice, us having brunch together." Vegeta hooked an arm casually on Bulma's chair. "I actually had other plans. But when I woke up this morning, everything changed." Bulma sat stiffly, unmoving. He obviously wasn't pleased, that much she could tell. She hoped he wouldn't say anything about what had happened last night. She had no wish to air their private issues in front of Juu and Krillin. "Oh," Juu said with a nod.

"It worked out for the better then. I can't remember the last time the four of us have been together like this." Krillin ran a hand down his wife's cheek. "You've been rather busy lately, honey." He grinned. "With me." A light blush spread across Juu's cheeks as she looked at Krillin with clear adoration. "Yes, I have, haven't I?" They fell silent as the waitress brought over two more cups of coffee.

Bulma used this chance to take a deep breath and compose herself. It was no use letting Vegeta see how rattled she was that he was here. She took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee. "So, Bulma," Vegeta began in a conversational tone. "Why did you sneak out last night?" Bulma gasped and almost choked. Her hand shook so badly she had to put the cup back on the table quickly. She swallowed and caught Juu's look of open-mouthed surprise. Krillin sat back with a half-grin. _The rat. _He already knew.

When she finally turned to Vegeta, it was to see him looking back at her, casual as you please, as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell in front of his sister. Well, she could give as well as he could. She raised an eyebrow and countered in a tart voice, "You were sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to wake you up." Juu blinked and looked back and forth between her brother and her best friend. There were a thousand questions in her eyes but Krillin stood up and pulled her along.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." She stood up reluctantly. "But—" Krillin wasn't to be deterred. "I think it's best if we leave them to it," he said quietly but firmly. "Besides you need to take care of your husband," he added teasingly. Juu relented. "I thought I just did that this morning." She turned to Bulma, her tone serious, "We have to talk." Bulma gave a tight nod and watched as Krillin and Juu walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to Vegeta furiously. "How could you do that? Why did you have to let them know about us?" He crossed his arms and gazed back at her calmly. "Why not?" "Why not?" she repeated. "Because things could get unpleasant after…after," she trailed off. Vegeta raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "After we—" she began, then took a deep breath before continuing, "after _this _is over." "I'm not even close to being done with you, Bulma," he countered softly. "Not by a long shot." She flushed.

"I just thought we could keep this between us. Juu's my best friend, and you and I will still cross paths in the future." Vegeta leaned forward and stuck his face close to hers. "What made you think I'd want to hide the fact that we're sleeping together?" He snorted in disdain. Bulma glimpsed the anger he was holding in. His eyes blazed hotly. "You always spend the holidays with my family, Bulma. Did you think I was going to let my mother put us in different rooms at Thanksgiving or Christmas?" He shook his head.

"I'll make sure she puts us in the same room. And I'll make you scream so loud while I fuck you that there won't be any doubt in anybody's mind what we're doing." Bulma glared at him even as the heat his words generated started spreading through her susceptible body. "I just thought we could be discreet about this." "I'm not about to sneak around like some kid," he declared with barely leashed anger. "We're both adults and if we choose to sleep with each other, then it's nobody's fucking business but ours. Now come here and give me the good morning kiss you cheated me out of." She exhaled loudly. She was still pissed.

"I don't think—" "Come here. _Now_." With a resentful huff, she scooted her chair closer. "This really is not—" Vegeta curved a hand around her nape and pulled. He captured her lips in a kiss so hot it curled her toes and effectively shut her up. It took mere seconds before she was lost in the driving possession of his lips and tongue as it tangled with her own. She was dazed when he finally let her up for air.

"I don't care who knows that we're sleeping together," he muttered against her lips. "I want everybody to know that I'm fucking you every day, every night and all the hours in between." Bulma gulped. "I'm not going to hide, Bulma," he finished softly. She uttered a defeated sigh. "I don't want to, either. I just wanted to avoid any awkwardness when—when this is over," she added lamely.

He gazed into her eyes for long moments before he released an exasperated sigh. "You think too much." He stood up and tossed some bills on the table before threading his fingers with hers. "Let's go." Bulma grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" Vegeta grinned, looking more relaxed. "We're going on a date."

They spent the entire day together. She was surprised at how at ease she felt with him. There were no uncomfortable lapses in conversation, and she didn't have to work hard to think of something to talk about. It just

felt…right to be with him. What's more, she didn't get the usual feelings of impatience and boredom she felt with other men. Too often, she discovered that out of bed, some guys just weren't interesting at all. Vegeta was funny and sexy. He seemed to know instinctively what she liked.

It was uncanny at times how well he knew her—but that was hardly surprising. After all, they'd known each other for a long time. She also discovered what a tactile person he was. He was always touching her, either at the small of her back, the curve of her waist, or merely by linking his fingers with hers. This was all new territory to her. She'd never been touchy-feely with other boyfriends. She never wanted to be the clingy type. But she loved touching Vegeta.

The day flew by without her noticing it. That was another thing. She'd _never _spent an entire day with previous boyfriends. Too much togetherness was an anathema to her. What had happened to her rule of always keeping it casual? Nothing serious, that was her motto. Commitment was something she just wasn't into. This thing with Vegeta wasn't any different, right? _We're just two consenting adults enjoying a sexual affair_, she insisted to herself. Besides, Vegeta just wasn't the type to settle down. She'd seen too many women come and go in his life over the years to believe that he would settle down any time soon.

When they broke up—and she was sure they eventually would—then she'd just accept it and go on. She'd get over him…wouldn't she? _Just enjoy this time with him, for as long as it lasts. _Somehow the thought didn't sit well with her no matter how she tried to convince herself. She pushed it aside as she followed Vegeta into his kitchen for some dinner. It was a revelation to her how easily he moved around the kitchen as he made the spaghetti sauce and put pasta in the boiling water.

With her chin propped in her hand, she followed him with her eyes. _He's so gorgeous. _The top button of his jeans was casually undone and his chest was bare. His body was buff but lean, his deeply tanned skin stretched

smoothed over rippled and corded muscles. _And that ass… _The jeans, softened from numerous washings, clung faithfully to his firm backside. He caught a glimpse of her grin.

"What's so funny?" "I was just thinking you would sell a ton of those jeans if you just posed shirtless in an ad," she said impishly. "No thanks." He shot her a heated stare. "You look better than I ever did in that shirt, though." She hid a smile, oddly pleased by his compliment. "I didn't know you could cook." "I figured I'd do the cooking tonight," he answered dryly. "I haven't forgotten your attempt at lasagna." Bulma flushed and socked him in the arm as he passed by. "Ow," he exclaimed. He couldn't quite mask his teasing grin.

"That's what you get for bringing that up," she sniffed. He laughed. "How could I forget? The lasagna was so hard it tasted like Italian cardboard." She picked up a couple of wineglasses and stomped over to the table. "So cooking is not one of my strong suits." Vegeta pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "We can order in, I don't care. As long as I can have you naked in my bed every night, I'll be fine." _Now what did he mean by that? _He was talking as if he wanted a long-term relationship. Probably just a slip of the tongue, she reassured herself.

Her attention was diverted by the hard cock brushing against her ass. "We'd better eat before we get sidetracked," she finished faintly. He laid out bowls of spaghetti on the table before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I agree. We need to keep up our strength." When Vegeta was in a teasing mood, he was damn near irresistible. He wasn't a bad cook, either. The spaghetti was delicious. She hid a small smile at the way he kept touching her. Long fingers smoothed down her arm before grazing her thigh. The constant sensation kept her simmering.

"Spend the night with me," he invited huskily. "The whole night, Bulma. No sneaking out." Bulma bit her lip and tried to explain. "Vegeta, I'm not in the habit of spending the night—with anyone. I've always been that way." His eyes darkened. "I'm glad to hear it." Her gaze slid away. "Please understand." "I want to sleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up with you beside me." He nuzzled her neck. "Hmm?" Her heart melted. She wanted that too.

But she'd always held steadfast to her rule of not staying the entire night. The words "long-term" and "commitment" kept flashing in her mind. It would be easier to bounce back and escape unhurt if she kept a certain distance in the first place. Vegeta sucked the soft skin on her neck. "I don't snore. And I promise not to hog the entire bed." She uttered a reluctant chuckle.

What was the harm, just this once? Would it be too bad to actually _sleep _with him? Damn it, she was softening and she knew he knew it. His hands roamed up and down her back, ending by cupping her ass and pulling her up against him. Her eyes drifted closed.

It really was a no-brainer when he was touching her like this. How could she say no? Ignoring the little voice inside her mind that whispered _don't do it_, she finally nodded. "Okay." The gleam in his eyes was thoroughly male and sexual. Anticipation skittered down her spine. Sex. It hung thickly in the air and turned the atmosphere several degrees hotter. A large, masculine hand found its way under her shirt. "Eat up, Bulma. I've got _big _plans for you."

Dappled morning sunlight brought out the rich highlights in her chestnut hair. He'd been unable to take his gaze off her since she came down the stairs. He breathed deeply, slowly sipping his coffee. Breakfast with Bulma was cozy and intimate, the silence companionable. Contentment settled on his shoulders. He could very easily get used to having her around. Absently rubbing the soles of her feet as they perched on his lap, he studied her thoughtfully.

She spread cream cheese on her bagel and chewed slowly, her eyes on the newspaper. Her hair was pinned

haphazardly on top of her head, long shiny strands brushing her cheeks. Even without makeup, her skin was clear and smooth. She had never looked more beautiful to him than right now.

As a rule, he never invited a woman to stay overnight. Too often, it resulted in misunderstandings and expectations. He'd also come to realize long ago that he couldn't stand the nonstop chatter women seemed to find necessary. Bulma was different. She was just as content to read the paper with him, not filling the silence with meaningless conversation. They'd always gotten along.

He remembered the time they got stuck in a snowstorm in his family's cabin up in the mountains. He smiled at the memory. Everybody else had gone into town to take in a movie. Bulma had pleaded a headache and stayed behind. He'd found himself making up an excuse to remain in the cabin. To keep her company? Maybe. He couldn't remember. A blizzard had suddenly blown in, trapping them inside the cabin for two whole days. He realized now he'd had far more fun then than he dared admit.

They'd played Monopoly. He grinned. Bulma had a strong competitive streak in her. Before he knew it, she'd bought most of the properties and he'd had to pay her exorbitant rent every time he landed on any of them. He'd beat her soundly in chess. She'd trounced him in three games of pool. She absolutely had no talent for poker but she was hell-on-wheels with blackjack. She also had a wicked sense of humor and made him laugh until they were both rolling on the floor.

They were compatible on so many levels. Even then, he'd noticed the tempting curve of her wide lips. He'd caught himself looking at the long, lustrous length of her hair, wanting to reach out and touch it. He knew someday those plump girlish curves would be voluptuous as hell. But she was _Bulma_, Juu's best friend. She was like his sister, for God's sake. She was around so much—she was like a member of the family.

When the weather had cleared, he'd even let her drive his most prized possession, a little English sports car. She roared into town, proudly showing off her newly acquired driving skills. He laughed and bought her ice cream, only to witness her broken heart when she caught her boyfriend in the ice cream parlor with another girl. He took her home, letting her cry it out.

He didn't tell her about going back to see the lying son of a bitch later and teaching him a lesson he would never forget. _"Stay away from her," he warned in a coldly furious voice. The jackass wiped the blood from his lip. "What do you care? What's a college boy like you doing with a high school chick like her, anyway? Is she giving you some? Don't tell me you like her," he sneered. _Vegeta had broken the boy's nose. He'd never resorted to violence before.

Somehow seeing the hurt and tears in Bulma's eyes had triggered something in him. Stunned, he'd driven home, pulling into a deserted parking lot along the way. The words the boy had thrown at him brought a prickling of unease to his mind. _Was it true? Did he like her in that way? _At the time, he'd dismissed the thought. He'd concluded he just felt overprotective, much like an older brother would. Had he been kidding himself, even then?

Pulling himself back into the present, his gaze was once again drawn to her mouth. For as long as he'd known her, Bulma'd had an adorable habit of nipping the soft curve of her lower lip. In that instant, he felt a curious

tug deep in his heart, a feeling completely unfamiliar to him. _Was he falling in love with her? _He stilled. The boy's words came back to haunt him. Had it started then, when he'd seen the stricken look on her face and just wanted to wipe it all away? Was that when he'd started feeling differently about her? Maybe. He didn't know.

Couldn't tell. Had he always felt this way but been unwilling to face it? A dozen questions flitted through his mind, questions he didn't know the answers to. The only thing he _was _sure of was that he felt deeply about her. Out of bed, he felt at ease with her. In bed, she set him on fire. Bulma was the perfect woman for him. His lips twisted wryly. It had to be one of life's greatest ironies that he was falling for the commitment-phobic Bulma lavender brief.

She chose that moment to look up and throw him a puzzled smile. "What?" she asked, wiping playfully at her face. "Do I have cream cheese on my face?" As he sat there grappling with his newfound feelings, he watched her smile fade uncertainly. Something indefinable and intense hung over them, turning the atmosphere thick and heavy. "What's wrong?" she repeated faintly. "Come here," he commanded gruffly.

He pulled her onto his lap, arranging her thighs over his. It was easy enough to unzip his jeans and pull out his cock. Her breathing grew shaky and uneven. His cock slipped inside her in slow degrees. Vegeta clamped his jaw. "You're so tight." She moaned softly. His heart thudded loudly in time with hers. "Take your top off, Bulma." As fast as lightning, she whipped the shirt over her head. He bent and pulled a distended nipple into his mouth.

All rational thought threatened to fly out the window at the sensation of being inside her again. Control. He needed to slow it down and control the pace. A slight shifting of her hips made him grip her tight and steady. She whispered her protest. "Vegeta, _please_." His eyes flashed a very hot, very male look. "Tell me you need me." He

moved just enough for her to throw her head back in ecstasy. "Say it, Bulma. Say you need me to fuck you now."

A shuddering breath escaped her. His tongue went around and around the taut nipple, circling but not quite

touching the aching tip.

"I'm waiting." Bulma cupped his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes. "I need you to fuck me now." "There's nothing wrong with saying you need me." He thrust deeply, slowly. "See what you get in return?" "I want more, Vegeta. Harder please." Whatever control he had broke at that point. "Ride me, Bulma. Fast and hard." He braced his legs as she began to ride him furiously. He was breathing hard, his pulse jumping crazily.

Every stroke took him deeper, drove him higher. His fingers bit into the delicate skin of her hips as the sexy mewling noises she made consumed him. The ride was fast and furious. Dimly, he heard her breathless cry as she shuddered. Her orgasm triggered his, pleasure shooting from the base of his spine. He sought to surround her with his warmth and fill her with his essence, to make her feel what he was feeling. The tiny kisses he rained on her shoulder soothed her, gradually helping her relax.

"Move in with me." Bulma froze in his arms. "What did you say?" He tenderly pushed her damp hair aside. "You heard me," was his gentle answer. The atmosphere between them noticeably cooled. Wordlessly, she pushed out of his arms and pulled on her discarded shirt. "I can't do that, Vegeta." His jaw tightened. "Why not?" onix jaded eyes flashed at him in anger. "It's crazy, that's why. We've only spent one night together and already you want me to move in?" "We've known each other for a long time," he argued, barely keeping his temper in check.

"That doesn't mean anything," she replied flatly. "It does to me." He eyed her stiff back, noting the angry set of her shoulders and the muscles she held so tightly. "I have never invited a woman to spend the night with me Bulma, much less move in. It's not a commitment I take lightly." She winced. "It's too soon." Too late he realized his mistake in using the "c" word. _Fuck, it's too late to take it back now. _"Too soon?" he repeated harshly. "I've been through enough relationships to see that this is different. I'm not just jumping blindly here." He dared her to disagree. "You know me better than that." Her lips thinned and she stubbornly remained silent.

Unable to help himself, he moved closer to her. "We have something special. I knew it from the first moment I took you into my arms. I tried hard to resist you." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "It was a losing battle. Why do you think I tried so hard to ignore you? I knew once we got together, it would be unlike any relationship you or I had before. I just _knew _it deep inside." He willed her to see his point. "We've known each other too long, Bulma. We know each other too well for this to be just a sexual affair. I'm willing to see where it takes us." He tipped her chin up. "Are you?" he said hopefully.

Bulma spun around, dislodging his hand. "You don't understand." He doggedly followed her, turning her around to face him. "On the contrary, I understand you very well." He was determined to keep his voice calm and steady. "I know how you operate. How many times have I seen you run away at the first sign of serious involvement? You shy away from commitment. The poor fools didn't know what they were getting into." His eyes grew somber. "I do." He breathed deeply to ease the tightness of his chest.

"This is all new for me, too. I've never wanted anybody the way I want you." He curved his hand around her nape, rubbing her soft skin in an attempt to maintain some kind of closeness with her. "I want to spend Saturday afternoons with you and then have leisurely Sunday breakfasts together." The image brought a smile to his lips. "Don't you want to see where this might lead? Take this chance with me, Bulma. A leap of faith, hmm?" A fat tear rolled down her cheek. "It's just the sex." Vegeta snorted gently.

"Credit me with some sense. I can pick up the phone and have a willing woman here in an hour," he said bluntly. He strove to make her understand, he _needed _to make her see the truth in his words. "We have something special. Don't throw it away." "Why can't we just have sex like other people?" she cried in frustration. His nostrils flared. _She was so damn stubborn. _"I don't want an affair. I want a committed relationship with you." She bit her lip. "That's something I can't give you." His reply was short, succinct and had her wincing. "It's all or nothing, Bulma." Shoulders stiff, she turned and walked away.

"You're scared of commitment, I know that." His words stopped her midstride. "I'm willing to wait while you deal with that. I need you to face your fear so you'll be free and clear when you come back to me." He deliberately infused his voice with confidence. "I'll be waiting." Without speaking, she turned and faced him. Her beautiful jade eyes were dull with misery. He steeled himself against the sight. "I will not play games with you, Bulma. This is between you and me. _We _will work this out." His lips firmed. "No other person will be involved." At her faintly puzzled look, he continued. "I'll give you time, but you have to play by the rules." He held her eyes to emphasize his point. "I don't share." She whirled and left the kitchen.

He raised his eyes heavenward and hoped she'd look at the mussed sheets on the bed and remember every single mind-destroyingly erotic thing they'd done to each other last night. He stood silently by the stairs when Bulma came down, his face carefully devoid of any emotion. Her steps were heavy as she stepped out the front door, not bothering to look at him. His heart sank. It was only by sheer force of will that he managed not to go after her and make her listen. He would give her space, for a limited time, to resolve her personal issues. This was something she needed to do on her own.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of this comics ore novels property of elloras cave, which this fanfic was based….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Chapter Four**

Bulma kicked the thick blankets aside, her legs rubbing restlessly against the soft sheets on the bed. Barely five minutes had passed since she'd last checked the time. It was close to midnight, and she wasn't feeling the least bit sleepy. Her mind was churning with thoughts of Vegeta. Since walking out on him a few days ago her nights had been sheer torture. Plagued by insomnia, she'd tossed and turned every night. Bulma plumped a pillow and hugged it tightly.

Blood was pumping heavily through her veins and her breasts ached with tightly puckered tips. Her skin was sensitive to the slightest touch. Like an addict, her body was looking for a fix—a fix that only one man could give her. She eyed the phone longingly. _Should she call him? _How long could she last like this? She turned away only to look back a second later. Before she could change her mind, she picked it up and punched his number.

Vegeta answered on the second ring. "I can't sleep," she said without preliminaries. Her voice throbbed huskily with longing. "Me either." Bulma imagined him lying on his bed wearing absolutely nothing, the sheets resting provocatively low on his hips. Her sigh whispered over the phone. "I could be there in a few minutes, Bulma." His deep voice was sinfully tempting. "You're hungry." She moaned softly in agreement.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to hear." The sexy tone was persuasive, cajoling. "Tell me and you won't have to suffer sleepless nights, craving the satisfaction only I can give you." "You want me as much as I want you." She dared him to deny it. "I do." There was no hesitation in his answer. It was clear and direct. Bulma was bordering on desperation. She needed to sway him from this ridiculous notion of commitment.

Her voice lowered seductively. "I'm touching my breasts, pretending it's you, Vegeta. Squeezing and tugging my nipples. Your touch is rough, yet gentle as you fuck me." The deep breath he released echoed loudly in her ear. "Do you know what I did last night, Bulma? I got myself off thinking of you. I pictured you lying on my bed, naked and waiting for me. I imagined your pussy, moist and glistening, open and begging for my touch." It was her turn to inhale sharply, little points of pleasure attacking her sensitive skin. Her pulse rate accelerated.

"It wasn't enough," he said flatly. "I need the real thing. I need you just like you need me." Arousal fed her frustration. "The real thing is right here. You can have me anytime." When he spoke, his voice had more than a hint of frustration, too. "Tell me what I want to hear, and I'll fuck you long and hard, in every possible way." There was steely determination underlying his words. "But until then, we'll just have to suffer nights like this." She bit back an angry retort and sought to get even instead.

She allowed the longing and need she felt to surface in her voice as she pushed her fingers deep inside her body. "I'm pretending it's your fingers inside my pussy, Vegeta." A moan wound its way from between her parted lips, her breaths coming faster. "It feels so good, oh God." Her eyes drifted shut as she sought her clit and massaged it softly. Already slick and wet with arousal, her fingers slid smoothly inside her passage. She panted and dimly heard him expel a shaky breath. Too hungry and too long denied satisfaction, she came quickly. Shudders overtook her body and she whimpered in the back of her throat.

The silence over the line was telling. Bulma gripped the phone tightly. "That's what you're missing." With that, she hung up on him. A great yawning emptiness took over and quickly dimmed the pleasure she'd received from her orgasm. It was temporary and hardly enough. She pressed the heel of her hands against her closed eyes. Though she hated to admit it, Vegeta was right about one thing. She needed the flesh and blood man inside her, nothing else would do. Only Vegeta could put her out of misery.

One hellish week had passed since she'd walked out on him. She had done nothing but toss and turn every night, lying awake until the wee hours of the morning. As a result, she was tired, irritable and unable to focus on work. In a vain attempt to get Vegeta out of her mind, she agreed to go out with a man she didn't even like. "Is something wrong with your food, Bulma?" She blinked. Whatever had possessed her to go out to dinner with Yamcha Wolf anyway? Oh sure, he was attractive, if one liked the bulky, muscular, bodybuilding type. She didn't.

A small smile parted her lips. "The food's fine, Yamcha. I don't mean to be rude, but my mind is on work." _Liar. _He nodded in agreement. "You work too hard. What you need is a man who will take care of you so you won't ever need to work another day in your life." She frowned. _What kind of a life is that? _Yamcha Wolf owned a string of highly successful gyms and was obviously a rich man.

He'd pulled out all the stops to impress her. The restaurant was exclusive and intimate and he'd ordered in flawless French. It wasn't his fault her mind was on a certain tall, dark-haired, black-eyed stubborn man who made her shiver with just one heated look. Yamcha leaned forward. "You look beautiful." Bulma bit back a sigh and discreetly checked her slim watch. _Has it only been an hour? _"Thanks." He covered her hand on top of the table. "I'm glad you're here with me tonight." Her response was lost as her gaze was drawn near the front of the

restaurant.

The maître d' was leading the way for a cool, willowy blonde and her date. Her eyes narrowed in recognition. V_egeta_. What the hell? Vegeta's gaze was inscrutable as he looked at her and Yamcha, touching briefly on the hand that still covered hers. For a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of anger flash in the deep black of his eyes but it was gone too quickly. In answer, her eyebrow rose as she looked at him and his companion.

Annoyance shadowed her expression. _He certainly moved on fast. _Her spirits sank further when she saw they were seated only a couple of tables away. Vegeta calmly looked back at her. _What did she expect anyway? _Her gaze slid over him and his companion disdainfully before she deliberately turned away. The blinding smile she awarded Yamcha gave him pause, before he recovered enough to shoot her an intimate one of his own.

Purposefully drawing him out with cleverly worded questions, Bulma listened with half an ear and smiled until she thought her face would crack. A headache was beginning to pound at her temples. Taking a sip of iced water, she dabbed at her lips with her white linen napkin before excusing herself to go to the ladies' room. It was thankfully deserted. Several deep breaths helped calm her down. Damn Vegeta and his date anyway. She was welcome to him. The door opened and closed behind her. The lock clicked into place, echoing loudly in the empty room. She looked up to find Vegeta by the door.

A torrent of conflicting emotions flooded her. "Vegeta," she greeted him coldly. His gaze raked over her mockingly as he stepped closer. "Enjoying your date, Bulma?" She whipped around to face him. "Enjoying yours?" One step was all it took to bring him flush against her. With a finger, he traced her glistening lips. "Has he fucked you yet?"

Her breath caught at his blunt words, every muscle stiffening in anger. He smirked. "I'm guessing he hasn't. What are you doing, Bulma? Trying to prove to me that you've moved on?" His voice reverberated with the anger he was making no effort to hide.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you following me? How did you know I'd be here tonight?" Broad shoulders moved in a careless shrug. "Juu told me." She drew in a shaky breath. She'd talked to Juu this morning and casually mentioned she had a date. _Traitor. _Forcing herself to stand still, Bulma endured Vegeta's hot gaze as it moved slowly to the low neckline of her dress. In an instant, her nipples were hard as pebbles, feeling his gaze like a physical touch. Warm moisture pooled inside her pussy.

His lips curved smugly. "Having fun on your date?" Bulma lifted her chin. "As it happens, I was enjoying myself until you showed up. Go away, Vegeta," she added dismissively. His eyes darkened in anger. "Did you forget the rules, Bulma? This is between you and me. We're not allowed to bring anybody else into this." Cold dread slithered down her spine. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Liar," he shot back softly. Without warning, he pulled her dress up to her waist and tugged on her flimsy thong. The material ripped easily.

In shock, Bulma was unable to protest as he pushed her up against the marble sink and knelt in front of her, shouldering her legs apart. In a flash, his stiffened tongue honed in on her slit and marked his territory. She gasped helplessly. Vegeta ate her. Right there in the bathroom of the small, exclusive Le' Duc restaurant. Helpless and powerless to resist, she whimpered and arched. Her body went soft and pliant. The brush of his tongue wasn't gentle—he demanded and received a response. He had no mercy, no qualms about seducing her. He took her clit and bit at it gently. Bulma shuddered violently as he fucked her with his tongue, stabbing as deep inside her pussy as he could. With her head tipped back in wanton abandon, she gripped the sink behind her and hung on. A scream formed deep in her throat. He took her so quickly, so erotically that she lost all control. She

barely bit back her cries as she came. Pleasure hit her intensely, robbing her of breath, leaving her damp with perspiration. Her body shook with small aftershocks. Her breaths came in harsh pants and were the only

sound to be heard in the bathroom for long moments. His eyes glittered darkly. "Come home with me."

In the silence, the doorknob rattled loudly. They heard a woman's voice through the door. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Bulma frantically straightened her clothing. "I can't." He stilled her hands and kissed one palm sensuously. "I don't want to play games with you, Bulma. I need you in my bed." The doorknob rattled again. The woman's irritated voice floated over the locked door. "I'm getting the manager." Her angry footsteps drifted away.

"You have to get out of here," she hissed, completely missing his narrowed gaze. Without saying a word, he turned and left. Shaken, Bulma took several deep breaths and splashed cold water on her face. Her galloping pulse showed no signs of slowing down. It was a few moments later before she felt calm enough to walk out of the bathroom. Any second now, Yamcha was going to come knocking on the door, wondering what the hell was keeping her.

Vegeta was right outside the door. Bulma threw a glance over to her table and frowned to see Yamcha wasn't there. Suspicion began to take root in her. "Where is he?" He shrugged. "It seems he found my date more…ah…willing." She glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" The look in his eyes was all too innocent. "They left a few minutes ago. Come on, I'll take you home." She swatted his hand away. "I can take a cab." He loomed over her, a big, hot, sexy immovable object.

"You can either come with me quietly, or we can make a scene." Bulma tamped down on the insidious arousal weakening her resolve. "Is this where you hit me over the head with your club and drag me off by the hair?" she asked sarcastically. His jaw tightened grimly. "We can do this either way. Your call, Bulma." Her fists clenched in anger. "You're a bastard. Do you know that?"

In horrified fascination, Bulma watched as his control broke.

She barely muffled a shriek when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. More than a few people threw them curious glances, whispering at the sight. Mortified, Bulma shut her eyes to block out the scene of her humiliation. His car was parked out front. She let out an angry huff as he hustled her into the front seat of the car and quickly fastened the seat belt around her.

He didn't miss her furtive glance at the car door. "You can try, but I'll just drag you back." Seething with anger, she averted her face and ignored the brief glance he threw her way before pulling out into traffic. Bulma took in the passing scenery. "This is not the way home." He didn't even look at her. "I'm taking you to my home so we can talk." She scoffed at that. "Talk?" "Yes, talk," he shot back. "Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll fuck you later and put us both out of our misery." She was furious at her body's reaction. Why, oh why was this man so irresistible to her? He was like a magnet that continually drew her with his sexual pull.

"You wish," she managed to retort with convincing disdain. She turned her face to the window, determined to ignore him. Apparently content to let her simmer in silence, Vegeta drove to his house. He threw the car into park and fairly dragged her through the front door before slamming it shut. "Sit." Her chin rose in defiance. She chose the chair farthest away from him and looked at him stonily.

"I've tried to be patient, Bulma, but patience doesn't work with you. I'm done playing games." His voice was dangerously quiet. Feeling at a distinct disadvantage from where she sat, Bulma stood up. "I can't believe you would stoop to force." She felt reckless, her anger mixed with arousal. _This wasn't happening, damn it. _Cursing the weakness that attacked her defenses, she stood her ground and faced him.

"I know there are plenty of women out there who would be more than glad to take my place." His brows drew together, his face grim with anger. "This must be my punishment then," he snapped angrily. "Because I want a stubborn, willful woman who is itching for a knockdown, drag-out fight." She glared at him mulishly. "Goddammit, there's only one way to communicate with you." He moved so swiftly that she could only gasp in surprise. He hefted her over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs.

_Not again. _She kicked him ineffectively. "You better tie me down, because that's the only way you're keeping me here," she declared. Her voice was coldly furious, her face red from hanging upside down directly in line with his tight ass. "Good idea." He strode into her bedroom and dropped her like a sack of potatoes on his bed. The impact knocked the breath from her and held her immobile for precious moments, long enough for him to fish something out of his drawer.

He threw a leg over both of hers to hold her down while he made quick work of her dress. In no time at all, she was naked. Next, he took both her arms and fastened them above her head with leather handcuffs. Bulma struggled furiously, pulling at the restraints. He tied her to the thick columns of the headboard. "Let me go," she demanded angrily. Her nipples hardened in the cool air of the shadowed bedroom.

"You really think I believe this angry, outraged act?" he asked mockingly. He speared her pussy a heated glance. "Even now, you're getting wet wondering what I'm going to do to you." A grim smile played around his lips. "Perhaps I'll blindfold you. Deprivation of senses heightens pleasure. You won't know what to expect. You'll try to anticipate what I'll do." She glared at him, chest heaving with every breath. Holding her gaze, he began to undress.

Bulma stubbornly averted her eyes. Vegeta chuckled softly. "Look at me, Bulma." Still determined to defy him, she closed her eyes. If she was honest with herself, she'd turn and look her fill like she really wanted. "Look at me, or you won't like the consequences." Something in his tone made her obey. He was naked, his cock standing at rapt attention, proudly erect and unashamedly aroused. Her mouth went dry. Her eyes were glued to his cock, her thoughts written plainly on her face as she licked suddenly dry lips.

He followed the progress of her tongue. "Later," he said thickly. "For now, I have to teach you a lesson." "Lesson?" she croaked. Fresh moisture flooded her pussy. "I am the only one who can give you what you need, Bulma." Her body reacted traitorously to his closeness. "Your little act of defiance tonight didn't work. You couldn't take your eyes off me. You were so upset because you were jealous." "I felt nothing of the sort," she denied huskily, her eyes drawn like a magnet to his cock.

_God, I want him in my mouth._He rubbed her lips. "Such lies from these lovely lips." He bent low and licked her ear. "You're used to being in control of your emotions and your feelings. You can't control _me_. You can't control your body that's begging to be fucked by me." He ran a hand over her stomach. Her muscles contracted at his touch. "Let me go, Vegeta." Her movements screamed the exact opposite as her legs fell apart to expose her weeping slit.

He chuckled softly as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "One week was long enough for me," he whispered. "I missed you so much I couldn't sleep." He looked at her expectantly. Her eyes flashed in defiance despite her state of immobility. "All right. I couldn't sleep either. Satisfied?" "Not by a long shot." He tweaked her nipples gently before pulling one between his lips. The rough rasp of his tongue made her moan helplessly.

"I love your breasts. I love their shape, the way they fit in my hands. I love their taste." Bulma tossed her head against the pillow, pulling at the restraints. He laved her navel with soft licks before moving downwards, his shoulders keeping her thighs apart. "Do you want me to fuck you, Bulma?" With a moan, she pushed her hips closer to him. "Yes," she hissed.

"Then you're going to have to beg me for it." Her eyes widened in disbelief at his words. "I can go on all night without making you come." "Why are you doing this?" she cried in frustration. "I want to prove to you that no one else can give you what I can. I'm the only one who can fuck you into a mindless frenzy." His hard, determined tone was at odds with the gentle way he licked all around her pussy. "You can have this every night. All you have to do is admit that I'm the only one you want."

Bulma shook her head in mute denial. With a small grin, he settled between her thighs and sought the hidden folds and hollows of her pussy. "Ohhhh," she moaned helplessly. Vegeta was relentless, determined to make her beg. Bulma barely hung on to her sanity as he licked and lapped at her. Her gaze grew unfocused as she looked down at his dark head. Her moans intensified. She was almost there, so close, so— He stopped.

Bulma sobbed in protest. "Vegeta, don't do this." Slowly moving up her sweat-dampened body, he leaned over her, his eyes closed tightly. He held his cock by the base of the shaft and pressed tightly. A moment passed before he breathed deeply. Her lips parted, her gaze glued to his rampantly erect cock. Vegeta reached over to the nightstand and picked up a thick tube.

Her eyes widened as he spread a generous amount of lubricant on his palm and proceeded to coat his cock slowly. Apprehension warred with desire inside her. Desire won. "Vegeta?" Excited anticipation was thick in her voice. "Don't worry. You'll like this." He put his hands under her knees and pushed up, the position leaving her open and vulnerable. The broad head of his cock nudged the puckered opening of her ass.

Her breath caught in her throat. There was no possible way he was going to fit in there. "Relax." "You're killing me," she groaned, trying vainly to shift her hips. He easily held her firm and steady. "Babe, you'll be reborn after this." His finger went to her pussy and began a steady, mind-destroying massage to her clit. Pleasure began to work its magic, making her body pulsate deeply, boneless and pliant. His cock pushed through the initial tightness of her rectal muscles before he stopped.

"A-Are you…?" she trailed off helplessly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the incredible pleasure/pain that paralyzed her. He grunted and pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until his balls slapped against her. Her breath rushed out. "_Oh, God_." His eyes locked onto hers. "Feel good?" Bulma was unable to answer, bathed in sweat and panting harshly. She felt every inch of him inside her, initiating muscles unused to such penetration.

Unable to help herself, she moved. The slight movement only lodged him deeper. "Vegeta, please," she begged. "You have to move. Oh!" Her thoughts scattered with a touch of his hand. Two fingers slid in her pussy and found her G-spot, starting a maddening come-hither motion. Bulma was mindless at the assault on her senses. "Fuck me, please," she begged unashamedly, beyond caring.

"_Please_." "Feel what your body is telling you. This pussy," his fingers plunged deep into her, "this ass," he punctuated his words with deep thrusts, "is _mine_. Your body recognizes it even if your mind doesn't." Bulma was moaning, out of control. "You can deny it all you want, Bulma. But you want me and nobody else." His words brought her gaze up to his. His jaw was tight, his face dotted with sweat. "Say it."

"Vegeta," she gasped. He stayed unmoving deep inside her. "Say it." Her eyes softened in surrender. "I'm yours. Yours," she choked out breathlessly, her voice broken. "Fuck me, please." The deep black of his eyes flared with satisfaction. He began to fuck her in earnest. Bulma writhed on the bed, whimpering helplessly. The sensations that bombarded her drove her insane, her whole being concentrated on the forbidden place where they were joined.

He had been ruthless in making her beg. Now that she had surrendered, he fucked her like a crazed man.

She was with him every step of the way, riding every wave and roll of pleasure that slammed through her. At last she screamed and threw her head back, bucking out of control. She tightened rhythmically on his cock, lost in the throes of her orgasm. _I'm dying_, she thought hazily.

Vegeta plunged into her one final time before going off the edge. She whimpered and clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his big body. It went on and on. By the time it was over, she was utterly drained of energy.

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Bulma." Shock rendered her speechless. Tenderly, Vegeta pushed a damp tendril of hair away from her cheek.

"I know you're wary of commitment. I'm willing to wait and work this out. I just want us to be together." His lips touched hers again and again. "I can't let you go." Exhausted and sated, Bulma blinked away the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes. She watched silently as he released her from the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists gently.

"Don't say anything right now," he whispered softly. "Just open yourself to the possibility." Her heart ached. "Why?" her aqua eyes filled whit tears looked strait to his onyx's ones.

"Because I love you," was his simple answer. "As long as we're together every day and every night, I'll be happy."

Bulma clung to him tightly and buried her face in his neck. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this chance at true love. Deep in her heart, she knew she loved Vegeta as much as he loved her. But old habits died hard.

It was difficult to let go of her fear.

Vegeta believed that they had a future, which was enough for her. With a small sigh, she settled deeper in his arms, her eyes closing as she fell in a deep, dreamless sleep. Whit the man he loved "good night my sweet prince" "good night my angel".

5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of this comics ore novels property of elloras cave, which this fanfic was based….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Epilogue****… Nice treat**

Cool, early morning sunlight peeked through the open drapes and into the small breakfast nook. Dressed in one of Vegeta's shirts, Bulma rubbed her foot against his thigh, enjoying the soft, rasping feel of his body hair against her skin. Mornings like this were her favorite. It was intimate and cozy, filled with simple togetherness. It reminded her of the first morning they'd spent together in this house, one year ago.

One year. _Had it been that long? _She'd moved in and now felt as though she belonged with him. Her eyes shone softly with love as she looked at him. He never failed to take her breath away, even with his hair tousled from sleep and sexy stubble covering his chin. Unable to contain her excitement, she pulled down the newspaper he was reading.

"I sublet my apartment yesterday," she announced. He grinned. "I know." She frowned. "You know?" With a nod, he put the paper aside. "Uh-huh." Bulma leaned back with a pout and a sulky sigh. "I'm not excited anymore." He gave her an indulgent smile before pulling her onto his lap. "There's not much I don't know about you, sweetheart." He kissed her. "Did I thank you for the wonderful meal you cooked last night?"

She flushed with pleasure. "Only about a hundred times." His chuckle was muffled against her neck. "I loved it. Everything was perfectly cooked and nothing burned." With a laugh, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I think."

He leaned back. "Don't feel you have to learn how to cook for me, Bulma." "I want to do it for you." Her parted lips touched his. "It gives me pleasure." The kiss lengthened and deepened. Reluctantly, Bulma tore her lips away from him before she got completely distracted.

She looked at him shyly. "Will you marry me?" Vegeta didn't speak. Bulma watched him swallow and looked at him anxiously. He cupped her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes." Without giving her time to respond, he pulled her to his study. He went behind the desk and took out a velvet box from the drawer. Inside was a beautiful square cut, sparkling diamond, nestled in a thick platinum setting.

Her vision was blurred by the sudden tears in her eyes. "Since when have you had this?"' The ring slid on her finger, a perfect fit. "I've had it since the day you moved in." He tipped her chin up. "I knew you would come around. I just had to be patient. Even though you agreed to move in with me, you were wary enough to keep your apartment." His voice was filled with gentle rebuke.

He held up a hand when she tried to speak. "You needed to have something to fall back on in case things didn't work out between us. Oh, ye of little faith." She wiped her tears away. "I know. But now I'm ready to make the ultimate commitment." It didn't even hurt anymore to say the word, she realized. Vegeta drew her in for a kiss full of love. "I want to get married soon. We've wasted enough time." Bulma nodded without hesitation.

"I talked to my Mom last night." "And?" he prompted. His hands slid under her shirt, pulling down herthong. His fingers busily delved between her thighs. Her breathing quickened. "She thinks her latest marriage might work out for good, after all." Her eyes drifted closed, her legs opening obediently for him. He lifted her in his arms and his cock slid home. It was a perfect fit.

Conversation ceased as he started to move smoothly in and out of her pussy. She hugged him tightly, lost in the joy of being with him. She'd been resigned to spending her life alone. She'd never thought she'd find true love. Her lips curved as pleasure began to take over her senses. Life had a way of working out.

The time passed and when Vegeta walked in the hospital corridors smiled proudly at a little bundle of energy in a small crib in the nursery station, he smiled a the little girl smiling at her crib, then some tugging come to his pants and to two little kids stared at him, " papa I want to se mi little sister" "me too, me too", Vegeta could not be more satisfied, "ok, ok , come on trunks, turble, just a pick, soon you will able to play whit her at home, but now lets go and se mom" "YES".

When Vegeta got in the room, he didn't recall walking any step, but he was already over her in the hospital bed, kissing her breathily "she its just as cute as you" "yes our little bra", he stared at Bulma being hugged by his sons, trunks whit six years and turble whit three, and soon their dotter. Life was heavenly…

1


End file.
